The proposed program is a research and research training program, through undergraduate research participation, which consists of three research projects, namely: (1) The Characterization and Standardization of Selected Materials and Methods of Importance in Clinical Science, (2) The Effects of Teratogens on the Morphogenesis in Cellular Slime Molds, and (3) Modulation of tRNA Aminoacylation in Drosophila melanogaster. Project I, developed in three parts, aims to: (1) train prebaccalaureate fellows in selected microanalytical techniques of importance in materials research, (2) develop micropolarographic, spectrofluorometric, spectrophotometric, enzymic, and quantitative TLC methods for examining the purity, stability, and coenzymic efficiency of NADH, (3) standardize selected enzyme assays of the chemical and physical properties of the lipoprotein enzyme, glucose-6-phosphatase. Project II is concerned with the development of an in vitro screening test for teratogenic agents and the site of action of these agents in the induction of malformed fruiting bodies in Dictyostelium discoideum. Students will practice microbiological assay, culture, cytochemical, and phase and fluorescent photomicroscopic techniques. Project III is concerned with characterization of a protein fraction isolated from Drosophila melanogaster which stimulates tRNA aminoacylation and modifies the development of a mutant, Abnormal abdomen (A53g). Students will practice protein separations on Sephadex, tRNA extraction, amino-acylation and density gradient centrifugation.